Le temps d'un voyage
by CarysIsis
Summary: Le temps d'un voyage en train, on peut faire des rencontres des plus intéressantes...terminée
1. Chapter 1

Le temps d'un voyage…

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL**** :** _

_**DATE :** Avril 2008_

_**SAISON :** Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance._

_**RESUME **: Le temps d'un voyage en train, on peut quelque fois rencontrer des personnes intéressantes…_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

_Cette idée d'OS m'est venue alors que je rentrais chez moi, après avoir passé une semaine à Montpellier avec ma crunch ! J'étais dans le train, je me suis assis à coté de mon voisin, et ensuite j'ai regardé le wagon et là, j'ai vu une personne qui s'installait à coté d'une autre et qui se mettait à discuter ! Voilà d'où m'est venue cette d'OS lol _

_Je tiens à préciser que j'étais en plein dans la lecture d'orgueil et préjugés, vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis ça ensuite. Petite précision, l'histoire ne se base pas sur la série, tel que nous la connaissons.__. Il n'y a ni porte des étoiles, ni Cité d'Atlantis, et je n'ai gardé Cheyenne Mountain que comme simple base militaire._

Tic, Tic, Tic, bip…Il jeta un regard intempestif à sa montre. Celle-ci affichait 10h00. Merde ! Il n'avait plus que 3 minutes pour attraper son train ! Sinon, il était bon pour prendre le prochain, qui ne passait que dans 3H00. De plus, sa sœur lui avait bien spécifié que s'il arrivait une nouvelle fois en retard, il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de remettre les pieds chez elle, ni de lui adresser la parole !

Rajustant son sac sur son épaules, il dévala en 4ème vitesse les marches menant au quai voie A, sous les regards des autres personnes présentes, qui elles, étaient arrivées une 1/2h en avance pour prendre leur train.

Le jeune homme, une fois sur la voie, eut juste le temps de sauter dans un wagon avant que les portes de celui-ci ne se referment. Mains sur les genoux, il reprit son souffle, indifférent au regard scrutateur d'une veille dame, qui ne semblait pas être du tout ravie que cette énergumène l'interrompe dans sa lecture ! L'homme brun lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, et, après avoir retrouvé sa respiration, se décida à partir à la cherche de sa place.

Il sortit son billet froissé et chiffonné de sa poche. « Voiture 5, place 28 » Il regarda le numéro de la voiture juste au dessus de la porte en verre qui séparait les deux compartiments…Voiture 8…d'accord il fallait qu'il traverse deux wagons avant d'arriver enfin à destination. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le jeune homme prit son sac qu'il avait posé sur le sol, puis partit à la recherche de sa place.

Il finit par la trouver, après avoir été ballotté par les aléas du train…Une jeune femme, aux boucles brunes, était déjà installée coté fenêtre et semblait plongée en pleine lecture de son livre. Elle releva cependant les yeux, sentant probablement un regard sur elle. Celui croisa alors le regard de son futur voisin de voyage et le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé…Jamais, jusque là, il n'avait vu des yeux verts si magnifiques…

Il ne put dire combien de temps il resta ainsi à la regarder…Mais, quand son cerveau se décida enfin à remarcher correctement, il secoua la tête et posa enfin son sac au dessus d'eux. Après avoir poussé un imperceptible soupir, il prit place aux cotés de la jeune femme. Et, une fois calmé, il se permit un coup d'œil à sa voisine.

Celle-ci était élancée, de longues jambes, elle portait un cache cœur turquoise, qui mettait ses formes en valeur et un pantalon noir des plus saillants. Un pendentif avec une fée en argent était accroché à son cou, semblant vouloir se perdre dans son décolleté. Elle semblait plongée dans la lecture « orgueil et préjugé », d'après ce qu'il réussit à lire. C'était lui, ou un léger malaise régnait ? Se frottant les mains contre son jean, il regarda autour de lui.

Le compartiment était bondé, certaines personnes lisaient, d'autres dormaient, d'autres encore étaient plongés dans de grandes conversations, qui allaient changer la face du monde ! Le jeune homme entendit clairement son voisin de derrière, essayer de draguer sa voisine. Assez maladroitement, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il jeta un nouveau regard à la sienne, toujours plongée dans sa lecture…Gêné, il se décida pourtant à entamer la conversation. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, il avait juste une envie irrépressible de lui parler et d'entendre le son de sa voix, qu'il pensait sublime.

**John :** _(hésitant)_ – Eh bien…Un peu plus et j'allais le raté !

Il eut un silence. Cependant, il continua.

**John :** - Les marches ont failli avoir raison de moi ! Un peu plus et je m'étalais dans les escaliers et serait arrivé face contre terre sur le quai. Tenta-t-il avec un peu d'humour.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous auriez dû tomber. Ainsi, vous aurez peut-être retenu la leçon d'arriver plus à l'heure, quand vous avez un train à prendre ! Lui dit-elle, sans relever les yeux de son livre.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne trouva rien à dire face à tant d'audace. Jamais encore on ne lui avait parlé aussi…froidement…D'accord, c'était peut-être la vérité, mais était-elle obligée de lui dire si durement ? Il avait déjà assez subi comme sa pour la journée ! Sa sœur n'allait pas manquer de lui faire remarquer son retard de quelques secondes. D'ailleurs…

**John :** - Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser là ?

**Elizabeth : **_(soupirant_**) -** Non, mais je suppose que même si je vous dis que je ne suis pas intéressée, vous allez quand même me le dire. Alors, je vous en prie, à qui je vous fais penser ?

Décidément, elle n'était pas femme à se laisser faire ! Tant mieux, il préférait nettement les femmes qui avaient de la conversation et de la répartie ! Même si, en ce moment il en faisait les frais.

**John **: - Vous me faites penser à ma sœur !

**Elizabeth **: _(haussant un sourcil)_ - A votre sœur ? Voyez-vous ça ! Et en quoi je vous en prie ? Demanda-t-elle, sans relever les yeux de son livre.

**John : -** Elle a la même façon de me répondre.

Le jeune homme perçut un léger sourire chez sa compagne de voyage.

**Elizabeth :** - Si elle vous parle ainsi, je trouve que votre sœur est une charmante personne.

L'homme brun parut quelque peu perplexe face à cette phrase, ne sachant comment il devait le prendre.

**John :** - Heu…Oui…Ou allez-vous ?

**Elizabeth : -** J'aimerais pouvoir continuer de lire s'il vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kikou _

_Voila la suite de cette fics j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ? John est toujours aussi un boulet, mais… un sembla de conversation semble s'amorcer entres nos deux protagonistes, cela débouchera t il a plus ??? je vous laisse le découvrir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Julie Winchester () : Oui, mais si Liz ne prendrais pas la peine de répondre a John il n'y aurait plus de fics ^^ Mais j'imagine bien john parler a un mur ! lol alors non, ce n'es pas finie, j'aurais mis terminée dans les rating... Ou je sais plus comment sa s appel ! Voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! _

_Rafikis : Merci Ma Rafi ! J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira ! _

Xoxoxoxo

Il se tut à cette remarque et se renfrogna aussitôt. Elle le renvoyait balader, alors que lui essayait juste de lui faire la conversation ! Non mais je vous jure ! Il se recala dans son siège, croisa les bras et fixa son regard vert sur le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Le silence reprit bien vite sa place…

Cependant, un sentiment de culpabilité envahit la jeune femme. Elle avait peut-être été un peu forte avec lui. Après tout, il souhaitait juste faire la conversation, rien de plus…Sans pour autant détacher les yeux de son livre, elle regarda du coin son voisin. Elle remarqua aussitôt quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu au premier abord…

Il était plutôt mignon et sexy…Brun, yeux vert, les cheveux en bataille, une légère barbe de quelque jours…Humm…Il portait un pull noir à col roulé et un pantalon de la même couleur, qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon…Le jeune homme avait un air renfrogné sur le visage, qu'il n'abordait pas auparavant. Soupirant, elle referma son livre, le posa sur la tablette devant elle, et, après quelques secondes de silence elle dit.

**Elizabeth **: - Je vais dans le Colorado et vous ?

Le jeune homme, sur le coup de la surprise, ne sembla pas réagir. C'est quand elle réitéra sa question, qu'il réalisa enfin que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Une fois la chose faite, il se redressa et se tourna légèrement vers sa voisine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**John :** - Je vais jusqu'à Albuquerque, rendre visite à ma sœur.

**Elizabeth **: - J'avais cru le comprendre. Dit-elle en un sourire.

Sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur du jeune homme. Jamais encore un simple sourire ne lui avait fait cet effet.

**John **: - Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté _(lui tendant la main_) John, John Sheppard !

**Elizabeth**: - Elizabeth Weir.

**John:** - Enchanté Elizabeth Weir. Apparemment, nous avons 3h de co-habitation avant que vous ne descendiez.

**Elizabeth :** - En effet.

**John :** (_avec un sourire en coin)_ – On devrait reprendre depuis le début vous ne croyez pas ?

**Elizabeth :** - Si je le crois. Excusez-moi de mon comportement, mais je déteste que l'on interrompe ma lecture.

**John :** - j'avais cru le remarquer, mais c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû vous interrompre.

**Elizabeth :** - N'en parlons plus ! _(Souriant)_ Vous disiez donc que vous alliez chez votre sœur ?

**John : -** Oui, pour son mariage ! Je suis le témoin, mais aussi celui qui doit accompagner à l'autel.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Ce ne serait pas à votre père de faire ça ?

**John :** - Il nous a quitté il y a de ça 5 ans.

**Elizabeth** : _(confuse)_ – Oh, je suis désolé.

**John :** - Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Et vous, pourquoi allez-vous dans le Colorado ?

**Elizabeth **: - Pour affaires.

**John :** - Pour affaires ? Demanda perplexe John. Vous êtes commerciale, ou un truc dans le genre ?

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

**Elizabeth** : - Non, je suis Diplomate.

**John :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Oh Diplomate !

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Pourquoi cela vous étonne ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

**John :** - Non, bien sûr que non. Je me demandais juste, ce qu'une Diplomate allait faire dans le Colorado.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous êtes bien curieux dites-moi. Dit-elle en souriant.

John se contenta de lui sourire.

**Elizabeth **: - Pour répondre à votre question, je m'arrête à Colorado Springs, puis je vais à Cheyenne Mountain.

**John :** - Oh je connais.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Vous connaissez ?

**John **: - Je suis militaire, pilote dans l'Air Force. Je connais donc toutes les bases. Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas affecté un avion si vous êtes Diplomate ?

**Elizabeth :** - Cela ne marche pas comme ça John, et j'aime voyager en train. Donc, vous êtes militaire hein ?

**John : -** Pourquoi j'ai une impression d'ironie ?

**Elizabeth :** - Non aucune. C'est juste que…j'aie travaillé avec pas mal de militaires.

Le pilote put déceler dans ses yeux verts une certaine réticence et aversion.

**John :** - Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas tous pareil.

La diplomate parut peu convaincue.

**John : -** Laissez-moi vous démontrer le contraire ! Nous avons 3h pour cela. A moins que, vous ne souhaitez que je me taise ? Ce que je ferais, si tel est votre désir gente demoiselle. dit-il en souriant.

Elle secoua la tête toute en souriant d'un air désespéré. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais discuté avec un inconnu, mais là…Elizabeth ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une part d'elle-même essayait de la raisonner, l'autre, lui disait de faire plus ample connaissance avec cet homme…Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle ne le reverrait plus ensuite…Mais bon, elle avait trois heures à perdre alors…

**Elizabeth** : - Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, je serais ravie !

Le militaire lui adressa un grand sourire et commença à parler.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kikou _

_Voila le dernier chapitre du temps d'un voyage, je vous l'ai dit, je ne publie plus que des fics terminée. Donc, voici la fin d'un temps d'un voyage, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira, malgré peut-être sa rapidité. _

_Annnabeilles : Merci c'est très gentil. Tu as les pompons qui vont avec ? Je plaisante, il faut que je lise ta fics aussi et ton mail… J'ai honte… Ne pas taper. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin ! Dis-moi ce que tu en pense. _

_Rafikis : Désolée de te décevoir ma Rafi, les étincelles sont restées au placard. Je pense que tu risque de trouver cette suite un peu rapide non ? J'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même !_

_LegMa : mdr toutes tes idées me vont rire mon chaton. A me rappel celle qu'on avait parlé, avec tu sais quoi dans les WC ! je veux cette fic illico lol bah quoi ??? Pour ce que je t'ai parlée, si on fait la suite ensemble en écrivant au fur et a mesure sur msn, je veux bien, mais ces la seul condition ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pour publier vos fics sur stargate adresse dans mon profil. _

xoxoxoxox

Jamais voyage en train ne lui avait paru si rapide et court. Ils parlèrent de sujet divers, tel leur famille, leurs amis, leurs travail respectif, ce qui valut des remarques de l'un et de l'autre. Mais aussi de sujets divers et variés.

Tels les livres, la musique. Sur ce fait, ils se découvrirent une passion pour le vieux rock, les week-ends en bord de mer et Elizabeth fut surprise de remarquer que John aimait Jane Austen. Elle connaissait peu d'hommes qui aimaient ce genre de livre et de littérature !

**John :** - Vous savez je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, ma sœur me forçait à lui lire Austen étant plus jeune ! Elle adorait la façon dont j'imitais les voix.

Elizabeth se mit à rire.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'étiez pas assez grand pour vous défendre ?

**John :** - Vous n'avez jamais vu ma sœur ça se voit ! Elle est capable des pires tortures pour se faire respecter !

**Elizabeth :** - Il faudra que vous me la présentiez !

**John **: _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ – Mais volontiers.

La diplomate rougit quelque peu devant le regard de braise de John. Une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux, alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Heureusement pour elle, ou malheureusement pour eux, la voix cristalline d'une jeune femme annonça qu'ils arrivaient à Colorado Springs dans 10 minutes.

A cette écoute, Elizabeth sursauta et commença à se rhabiller, enfilant veste et écharpe.

**Elizabeth : -** Il va falloir que j'y aille.

**John** : - Oui…Dit-il, sans grandes convictions.

Aucun des deux n'avait envie de se quitter. Chacun secrètement au fond de lui, souhaitait que ce trajet dure une éternité. Au delà des apparences, et des préjugés, chacun avait découvert chez l'autre quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore trouvé chez personne d'autre…

Comment se laisser partir après ça ? Sans même un espoir de retour ? Un espoir de se revoir ? Cependant aucun des deux ne pouvait aller contre leurs obligations…Ils n'étaient vraiment destinés qu'à n'être que deux êtres qui se seraient rencontrés dans un train… A moins que… La sonnerie retentit et le train s'immobilisa…

? : - Colorado Springs, 5 minutes d'arrêt !

John aida Elizabeth à défaire sa valise du filet à bagages et la lui tendit.

**John :** - Voilà… _(Il eut un silence)_ Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra.

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne pense pas… _(Avec un petit sourire)_ Mais qui sait ! La vie nous réserve bien des surprises quelques fois !

Le militaire se contenta de lui sourire, puis de se ranger pour la laisser passer. La diplomate allait partir, quand elle se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de John, pour un « baiser », plus long que de rigueur.

**Elizabeth : -** A bientôt John…

Le pilote resta sans réaction, une main sur sa joue, comme un idiot. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand un homme le bouscula. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme si Elizabeth allait apparaître, mais elle n'était plus là…Son cœur se serra, quand il la vit sur le quai, traînant derrière elle une valise noir à roulette.

Plus jamais il ne la reverrait, plus jamais il ne retrouverait une femme comme elle… Une femme qui éveillait dans son être quelque chose qui lui était encore étranger avant.

Non, jamais plus…John la vit se retourner légèrement, et le chercher du regard. Une fois chose faite, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire, qui en avait désarmé plus un avant lui, puis se retourna et partit…

Laissant un John le cœur gros, une mélancolie mêlée à l'envie d'aller la rejoindre…La rejoindre pour lui dire que cela avait été les plus belles heures de sa vie et qu'il voulait d'autres heures ainsi ! Qu'il était près à l'écouter parler encore et encore juste pour entendre sa superbe voix…cependant le jeune homme ne pouvait pas, elle le prendrait sûrement pour un fou…

C'est dans un mouvement de mauvaise humeur qu'il se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie…Soupirant bruyamment, John jeta un œil à l'endroit où Elizabeth se tenait quelque secondes auparavant…Quelque chose retint alors son attention… Un papier blanc était posé sur son siège…

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de s'en saisir. C'était une carte de visite. SA carte de visite ! Sur celle-ci il y avait écrit :

_« Docteur Elizabeth Weir, Diplomate »_

Suivit du numéro de téléphone de son bureau…

Il retourna la carte et un sourire étira ses lèvres, quand il vit ce qu'il avait de marqué, ou plutôt de griffonné à la va vite au dos.

_« Tu arriveras plus vite à me joindre à ce numéro, si tu survis à ta sœur, appelle moi ! Je t'attends Colonel John Sheppard ! Elizabeth Weir »_

Fin

Ps : j'ai les idées pour une suite que je ne ferais pas, ou une collaboration, sinon je veux bien céder a quelqu'un l'idée s'il est intéresser. Enfin, j'aime bien cette fin aussi ^^

4


End file.
